


Like Father Like Son-In-Law (They're Both Dumb)

by Quinnion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Courting Rituals, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, basically Hakoda doesn't know which of his kids Zuko is dating, it's sokka and he figures it out (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Zuko sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to meet Hakoda's gaze, fire lighting in his eyes. “I wanted to ask you for your blessing. To court your child. Even though our first meeting wasn’t...the best, we have gotten closer and I would like to pursue them romantically.” It almost sounds like he’s reading off a piece of paper, he obviously prepared this beforehand. “Considering our nations’...history I wanted to get your permission before I did anything. I understand if you don’t want to-”“Of course you have my blessing,” he cuts him off, deciding to stop him before he gets ahead of himself. “You’re a stand up guy and you’d be a good partner for...my child.” It’s in that moment that Hakoda realizes he doesn’t know which of his children Zuko is talking about. He assumed Katara but now that he thinks about it Sokka gets along better with him, they did break him out of prison together...Well, he can’t really ask who it is now. He’ll figure it out at some point, right?Or 5 times Hakoda isn't sure which of his children Zuko is dating and 1 time he is.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 633





	Like Father Like Son-In-Law (They're Both Dumb)

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm joining the zukka train ashdasdsa I rewatched atla and now that I'm better and gay I'm all about zukka babey so here you go!! I haven't been able to write that much recently since I've been dissociating hard for like 2 weeks so I'm sorry I haven't posted,,,I'm glad I was able to write this light-hearted one shot tho! It's not too serious and just a funny thing I wanted to write, I hope you enjoy it! Also just a note on the formatting, the regular text is from Hakoda's perspective and the italics from Zuko's.

1\. 

Hakoda doesn’t know much about Zuko. He knows he’s part of his childrens’...group and has a more than complicated past. But the young man is rather awkward and he can count the number of very brief conversations he’s had with him on one hand. That’s why he’s surprised when the newly coronated Fire Lord stops him as they pass each other in the hallway.

“Excuse me, Chief Hakoda,” he stops in front of him, giving a small bow with his hands clasped. It’s rather jarring to see him acting so respectful, especially in his Fire Lord garb. 

With a reassuring smile, Hakoda waves his hand, “Just Hakoda is fine.” Zuko hesitates and just nods, still looking unsure as he continues. 

“I hope you’re not too busy. I was hoping to speak with you about...a delicate, uh personal topic.” His golden eyes dart around them, just to confirm that the hallway is indeed empty, and he doesn’t miss a soft blush dusting Zuko’s cheeks.

Hakoda is surprised to hear the topic isn’t political and lowers the papers he was in the middle of bringing to a Fire Nation general, one of the few Zuko kept. He decided to stay a while after the coronation before returning to the Southern Water Tribe to establish some ties here, and the fact that his children decided to stay to help Zuko is a plus. “Not at the moment, no. What can I do for you?” 

Zuko sucks in a deep breath and forces himself to meet his gaze, fire lighting in his eyes. “I wanted to ask you for your blessing. To court your child. Even though our first meeting wasn’t...the best, we have gotten closer and I would like to pursue them romantically.” It almost sounds like he’s reading off a piece of paper, he obviously prepared this beforehand. “Considering our nations’...history I wanted to get your permission before I did anything. I understand if you don’t want to-”

“Of course you have my blessing,” he cuts him off, deciding to stop him before he gets ahead of himself. “You’re a stand up guy and you’d be a good partner for...my child.” It’s in that moment that Hakoda realizes he doesn’t know which of his children Zuko is talking about. He assumed Katara but now that he thinks about it Sokka gets along better with him, they did break him out of prison together...Well, he can’t really ask who it is now. He’ll figure it out at some point, right? Hakoda is pulled from his thoughts when he sees Zuko smile. Actually smile. It’s unbelievably contagious. 

“As long as you prove yourself to them, I’m okay with it. My children are grown and have been independent long enough to make their own decisions about this sort of thing,” he hums, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “But I appreciate you asking me first.”

Zuko nods quickly, seeming much less tense than when he first approached him, “Thank you! That’s good to hear, I uh, I need to go. Good luck on your work. I’ll see you at the council meeting.” He bows again but doesn’t give Hakoda time to respond, just rushing past him and turning a corner, his robes flowing behind him. Hakoda stands in shock for a moment before shaking his head. He’s too perplexed to wonder where Zuko is going in such a hurry. He’ll just have to hope he can gleem from context who Zuko is courting, but for now he has papers to deliver. 

_Filled with renewed determination, Zuko rushes to go find Sokka. He knows around this time he’s practicing swordsmanship, taking advantage of their extensive sword collection. And of course Zuko let him keep one or two...or four. He finds him in the courtyard, thankfully alone, and stops in front of the stone steps. Sokka’s movements are as mesmerizing as always, he smoothly shifts his weight and steps lightly. The sword is part of his body, hand seamlessly connecting to the hilt of the blade, his iron tight grip somehow loose enough for him to switch hands and twist his wrist with no effort. Zuko isn’t able to stare for even a minute before he catches Sokka’s attention. He is pretty recognizable, afterall._

_Sokka’s posture relaxes and he drops his sword to his side, a grin spreading across his face the moment he spots his friend. He waves him over and walks over, “Did you come here for a rematch? I’ve been getting better you know.” His tone is cheeky despite the fact that he lost last time. And all the other times they’ve fought._

_Zuko is slightly embarrassed that he was caught staring, but he doesn’t let it show. He comes down the few steps, soon close enough to Sokka to see the sweat glistening on his brow, damp hair sticking to his forehead. “Unfortunately no, it’s too bad I can’t kick your ass in these robes,” he shoots back, gesturing to his rather elaborate outfit. He doesn’t miss Sokka looking him up and down._

_“Well, you do look good in them.” The words leave Sokka’s mouth before he can stop them and they both blush hard, the few seconds of silent heavy with tension. “So, uh,” Sokka clears his throat, “Do you need me for the council meeting? I must have lost track of time…”_

_Zuko shakes his head and fidgets with the edges of his sleeves, folding the fabric nervously. “Oh, no that’s not until later. I came here to...talk to you, about something. An important question, I want to ask you.” He mentally curses himself. He really hasn’t gotten any better with confessions._

_“Okay...And what’s that?” He glances at Sokka long enough to see he’s more than confused. He even looks worried. Zuko exhales sharply, his breath heated. He just needs to get this over with._

_“I wanted to ask you for your permission to court you. In a romantic way. I have feelings for you, and I want to be more than a friend. I want to eventually date you, be your boyfriend. I know you have an open arrangement with Suki and I don’t have a problem with that, and we can take things slow and see how-”_

_Before Zuko can finish his obviously very planned speech, Sokka cuts him off. Zuko was too focused on saying everything right and keeping himself together to notice the huge grin on his friend’s face. He almost looks smug. “I wanna be your boyfriend,” he replies rather quickly, no hesitation in his voice._

_“Really?” he chokes out. He was so prepared for a rejection he didn’t really take much time to think about what would happen if Sokka said yes right away. All he was hoping for was a chance to prove his worth. “I mean, are you sure?”_

_Sokka laughs and rolls his eyes, bringing his hand to Zuko’s shoulder. “Yeah, duh.” He glances down at the other’s hand, relaxing into it faster than he usually does. “I’ve been sure for a while.” Sokka’s eyes widen when he realizes what he said, his confidence faltering. “I-I mean-”_

_“Oh? You’ve been into me for a while?” Zuko raises his brow and chuckles, a rare smile grazing his lips. Sokka looks away, his face uncomfortably hot for some reason._

_“No!” he exclaims too loudly, his voice raising an octave, “The only reason I’m dating you is for Fire Lord perks. And cause you’re hot or whatever.”_

_Even Zuko can tell that’s half a lie. He laughs and rolls his eyes, “We’ll see. Be careful not to fall in love with me.” The look in Sokka’s eyes tells him he already has. But he just tells himself he imagined that. He’s still reeling from the fact that the subject of his affections returns his feelings. Zuko clears his throat and holds out his hand, ignoring the barely visible tremble in his fingers. “Do you uh, can I walk you to the council meeting?” he asks awkwardly, “We can take the long way.”_

_The tremor in his hand subsides the moment Sokka accepts it, fingers slowly lacing together. “Sure, as long as I get to sit next to you and act all important.” Zuko just nods, as if Sokka isn’t already important._

2\. 

It’s obvious that the generals and senior officials of the Fire Nation are considerably annoyed by the presence of those who are essentially teenagers from other nations at council meetings and political events. But they don’t dare say anything about it. Essentially not after one of them questioned Sokka’s place at the head of the table to Zuko’s right (he doesn’t often sit on the throne) and the Fire Lord went off on a cold five minute rant about his inadequate work, firmly defending Sokka’s right to be there. Hakoda wasn’t sure what to make of it, all he can say is that Zuko sure is protective.

He doesn’t attend all the council meetings, just those that are pertinent to the Water Tribe and those he is requested to sit in on. Every time he does attend, Sokka is always there. Not even the Avatar is present every meeting. It’s not as if his son doesn’t deserve it though. He isn’t afraid to question top generals’ assumptions and often points out the obvious no one else seemed to notice. With his worldly experience and sharp mind, Sokka often finds himself leading meetings along with Zuko. Every once in a while though, his interactions with the Fire Lord make him think maybe he’s the one Zuko is courting.

During a political dinner hosted by the Fire Nation and attended by local and forgein leaders, Hakoda notices how close the pair are, and not just in terms of their friendship, but also physically. Even as Zuko should be socializing with other leaders, he always brings his focus back to Sokka, leaning in close to talk to him. Hakoda spends much of the evening chatting with important figures, hoping to build a case for his Tribe, but whenever he shifts his eyes over to the head of the table, he sees his son talking Zuko’s ear off.

He watches Sokka lean in oddly close, no longer paying attention to whatever the city leader he was talking to is saying, and watches him whisper to Zuko. He can’t hear what was said, the chatter of the room drowning it out, but catches a blush spread over Zuko’s face as he shoots Sokka a glare. He looks almost embarrassed, fixing his sleeves even though there was nothing wrong with them, and Sokka’s mouth opens in a laugh. Hakoda watches them giggle together, touching each other playfully, it almost seems like they’re stuck in their own little world, until he’s pulled back into his conversation.

“-would be beneficial? Don’t you think?” 

Hakoda stares at the man for a moment, his face blank, before he nods in agreement. “O-Oh, yes of course. I wouldn’t mind hearing more about that,” he responds vaguely, still mulling over what he saw. They do seem closer than just friends would be.

_Zuko knows full well he should be paying more attention to, well, everyone attending this dinner. The whole reason they have these is to reestablish ties within and outside the Fire Nation. But Sokka’s far too compelling. For some reason, he just can’t keep his eyes off of him. And he tells himself it’s okay since conversations seem to be going well, he can afford to focus on his...on Sokka. He’s the one doing most of the talking anyways, and Zuko’s happy to listen._

_“-and then I thought about how we could tweek the mechanism to-hey, why are you looking at me like that?” Sokka stops in the middle of a thought, catching Zuko off guard. His eyes widen and he straightens up. He didn’t realize how close he was leaning in, and that he was practically gazing at Sokka in awe._

_“What? How am I looking at you?” he sputters, glancing away at his still mostly full plate. He looks back to see Sokka grinning smugly, his chin resting on his hand as he leans in closer, practically half way out of his chair by now._

_“You’re staring at me all lovey-dovey,” he teases, wiggling his eyebrows way too dramatically, “Like you have a crush on me or something.” Zuko only blushes harder and he’s glad Sokka’s voice is quiet enough that only he can hear. He feels a hand on his bicep and leans into the touch, the other’s thumb rubbing small circles into his arm._

_Zuko narrows his eyes and looks at him pointedly, meeting his challenge. “Maybe I do have a crush on you.”_

_Sokka purses his lips with a hum, “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?”_

_“Well, I don’t think the old generals in here would appreciate it if I kissed you right now,” he muses. And now it's Sokka's turn to blush. His eyes go wide, glancing down at Zuko’s lips for just a second, and his mouth parts slightly. There’s a moment of silent tension before they burst out into stifled laughter, the potential of a kiss still on both their minds._

_“Y-yeah, probably not,” Sokka tries to shrug off his embarrassment, “Raincheck though?”_

3\. 

For a while Hakoda suspected, and worried, that his children didn’t really need him anymore. They did go on a life changing adventure and save the world mostly without his help. So he’s pleasantly surprised when Katara comes to him for advice. And he tries his best not to be too nosy, he just wants to be supportive. She finds him enjoying the view and getting some fresh air late one night on the balcony near his room. 

“Could I talk to you about something?” She seems hesitant and Hakoda urges her to continue. “It’s about a boy…”

Hakoda’s smile only falters slightly, he’s not sure how much help he’ll be but he’s glad his daughter feels comfortable enough to come to him. “O-Oh, of course. What’s going on, Katara?” 

She turns her face towards the sky and leans over the railed, hands crossed over each other and dangling over the edge. “I guess...we like each other, but it’s complicated,” she starts. He stays silent and waits for her to continue. “He’s been through a lot with the war, so we waited I guess. And it took me a while to figure out my feelings. But even though I know how I feel, I still don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

Katara glances at him and he takes a few seconds to realize he should respond, “Well, I don’t think anything’s going to be simple with how much the world is changing. Especially not love. Why don’t you think it’s a good idea though?” He’s careful with his words, not really sure who his daughter is talking about. Could it be Zuko? Is she the one he’s courting? Or maybe Aang? 

“He has a lot of responsibility right now and even though he wants to go ahead with a real relationship I’m...I’m just afraid it’ll get in the way,” she admits with a sigh, “He’s a good guy though, and he’s grown a lot since I first met him…”

Somehow, Hakoda still isn’t sure who she’s talking about, nothing she said makes him lean one way or the other and it all applies to both Zuko and Aang. It’s too late at this point to ask who she’s talking about, that’ll just make her lash out at him. But it won’t stop him from trying to give advice. He clears his throat and nods slowly, “Even if he’s in a difficult position and both of you have been through a lot, if you care about him I think it’s worth taking the risk. There are no sure things in life and you shouldn’t let fear get in the way of someone you want to be with.” 

Hakoda wasn’t sure that would help. His advice was rather vague and could be relevant to lots of different situations. But it seems to cheer Katara up. Her expression softens, a smile grazing her lips, and she pulls back from the railing. 

“I guess you’re right,” she says with a small nod. Those aren’t words Hakoda thought he would hear any time soon. “I’ll think about it a bit more, but I think I’m gonna give it a chance,” she comes forward for a quick hug, “Thanks, Dad.”

With a smile, Hakoda returns the embrace and replies that she can always come to talk to him. He watches Katara walk off and lets out a heavy sigh, his question still unanswered. 

4.

“Chief H-I mean, Hakoda? Could I have a moment with you?” 

Hakoda doesn’t expect Zuko to approach him after their council meeting. They haven’t really talked privately since he asked him for his blessing. And he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what this is about. Hakoda turns around to face the Fire Lord and gestures for him to continue. 

“I was hoping you could tell me about Water Tribe courting practices,” he states bluntly, “I know what people in the Fire Nation do but I wanted to include your traditions too. I hope I’m not stepping out of line.” 

Hakoda can’t help but smile. He’s glad he gave the young man his blessing. He gives Zuko a reassuring glance, noticing he’s rather nervous, “No, that’s very kind of you. A lot of our traditional practices have to do with strengthening political ties, with many marriages being arranged. But that’s more common in the Northern Tribe. And of course there’s betrothal necklaces, sometimes between men special carved weapons are made,” he explains, pausing to watch for his reaction but only getting a small nod. 

“In terms of courting, sharing meals is important and gift giving. It is also expected for the couple to go out on public outings, sometimes hunting trips. A lot of what we do is dependent on being at the North or South Pole but you could still do a public outing. What’s most important is you enjoy yourself and get to know each other.” 

Zuko seems to relax and he nods slowly, taking in the information. “Thank you, a public outing is a perfect idea. You’ve been very helpful.” Hakoda soon bids him goodbye and heads off, he’s sure the Fire Lord has other business to attend to as well. He’s almost positive Zuko asked that question for Katara. After his conversation with her it makes sense. But he starts to question his conclusion once again when he sees Zuko returning from an evening out with his other child a few days later.

He hadn’t seen Sokka for most of the night, which isn’t unusual, but it is strange to see him walking back into the palace with Zuko by his side. They’re rather close too, nearly touching, and laughing quietly. It’s late into the night so they’re trying to keep it down, but not enough for Hakoda not to notice. The couple hush each other and fall silent when they spot him. He was hoping he could slip away, but he guesses not.

“I assume you two had a good evening?” he greets them, thinking it would be rude to just walk away without saying anything, “Where are you coming back from?” 

Zuko looks rather tense, eyes shifting around nervously, and seems relieved when Sokka decides to answer. “We went out to the theater, to see Love Amongst The Dragons,” he replies, “It’s Zuko’s favorite play.”

Hakoda smiles and, sensing they want their privacy back, he starts to shuffle away, “Sounds like a good night, maybe I’ll see it some time. Well, I won’t keep you two.” He waves goodbye before heading off, wondering whether he crashed their date or not. It sure seemed like it could have been a date. And Zuko did ask him about public outings just recently. 

_Zuko lets his shoulders relax when Hakoda is out of sight, “I can’t believe we ran into your dad of all people,” he sighs dramatically, dragging his hands over his face. Sokka just laughs and takes his hand, squeezing reassuringly._

_“Don’t worry about it, he’s chill,” he hums, “So, did you like the play? Was this the right way to put it on?” he asks somewhat teasingly. Zuko is still distracted by their hands, eyes wide as he looks down at their intertwined fingers. He tries not to worry about how sweaty his palm must be._

_“Huh?” he snaps his head up to attention and is met by a smug smirk, “Uh, yeah, it was good. Definitely better than The Ember Island Players. They actually got the staging and costumes right, and not to mention the tone of the play. The actors did a great job of portraying-” Zuko cuts himself off when he notices Sokka staring at him while he rambles. His expression is oddly...soft?_

_“Why are you looking at me like that? Is it something I said?” he asks, honestly unsure if Sokka wants to hear him talk about this._

_Sokka laughs and shakes his head, “It’s just cute to see you talk about this kinda stuff, you get all worked up.” Steam rises from Zuko’s ears and he narrows his eyes, only proving his point._

_“I am not cute! And I don’t get worked up! It’s just ridiculous that they-!” Sokka cocks his brow and he snaps his mouth shut, looking away stubbornly. “Fucking fine,” he huffs, soon forgetting about the comment. “I should walk you back to your room, right?” He knows the night is coming to an end and wants to be polite. This is their first official date afterall._

_“Ooh, what a gentleman,” Sokka hums as he takes his arm, “Of course, my Lord. Lead the way,” he adds with a dramatic gesture. Despite his joking attitude, his face is still dusted with a blush._

5.

It took Hakoda some time to adjust to leaving the palace grounds to run errands. It’s strange to walk among people he was at war with and resented for so long. It’s more or less normal for him now though, but he still gets the occasional strange glance. Hakoda goes to the market whenever he can find the time, weaving through crowds and going from stand to stand. With its proximity to the palace, he occasionally bumps into people he knows. And today he spots a familiar face a few stands down.

Hakoda smiles when he recognizes his daughter by the florist, pushing past a few people to get close. She’s inspected a bouquet and turns to someone next to her. Hakoda stops in his tracks when he sees it’s Zuko. It takes him a moment to realize it’s him without his royal garbs. He’s wearing a dark robe with the hood up, his scar just peeking out at this angle. He must be trying to keep a low cover, but there’s no doubt the occasional passerby recognizes him. Does he go out in disguise like this often?

Zuko picks out another bouquet, the fiery red and orange flowers curling beautifully, and shows it to Katara. He can see their lips moving but can’t pick up what they’re saying through the chatter of the crowd. Hakoda smiles knowingly and steps back, deciding not to interrupt their conversation, and they haven’t noticed him yet so there’s no harm. He turns back and continues on with his errands as if he didn’t see anything.

_“Do you think he’ll like these?” Zuko asks, inspecting the petals, “It’s not too...Fire Nation? I don’t know, they don’t really have good blue ones.” He mutters the last part and looks back at the selection. Most of the bouquets are warm colors, bright reds and yellows and whites. That’s what native here after all._

_Katara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “I’m sure he won’t care about the color. Flowers are flowers.”_

_With a frown, Zuko huffs and drops his shoulders, “Come on! Help me out a little, Katara. You didn’t have to agree to come with,” he mutters grumpily. Katara sighs and scans over the flowers, picking out a smaller bundle of dark purple and white flowers._

_“Fine, I think he’ll like these,” she decides. Zuko takes the bouquet into his hands gently and smiles to himself._

_“Yeah...These are perfect,” he muses, fishing out some coins from his pocket, “You’re free to go right after you help me pick out a new robe for him. You know his taste better than I do.” Zuko catches Katara rolling her eyes again but she still follows without protest._

+1.

The sun’s been down for more than a few hours so Hakoda doesn’t expect anyone to be out and about at this hour. He’s working late and fetching papers from the palace library. On his way, he catches a figure out of the corner of his eyes. Hakoda’s lips pull into a tight frown and he goes down the same corridor to investigate, eventually ending up near a balcony. 

There are two figures this time, both looking out at the landscape and leaning over the stone railing. The pale light from the moon and stars illuminate them, their faces coming into view when they turn to face each other. It’s none other than Sokka and Zuko. The former is holding a bouquet of flowers, and he extends his arm to hold them out. Hakoda finally connects the dots, eyes widening. He still needs to confirm his suspicions though, and edges closer to listen. Staying in the shadows, Hakoda can pick up their quiet conversation in the silent night. 

“I got these for you. Well, Katara helped pick them out.” A smile spreads across Sokka’s face and he accepts the bouquet, bringing them up to his face to smell. 

“This is so nice, you didn’t ha-”

“And I got you this too,” Zuko cuts him off and offers another gift, a wrapped package. Sokka laughs and pulls away the tissue paper, revealing obviously expensive fabric. He unfolds it and holds out the exquisite robe, embroidered with silver thread.

He holds it against his chest and looks at Zuko tenderly, “Wow, I feel a bit spoiled. Thank you...What’s the occasion though?”

Zuko doesn’t look like he expects the question and he takes a moment to respond. “Our first real date,” he decides, “And I just wanted to give you something. I know I’m not good...at this,” he adds, gesturing between the two of them.

“Yeah, you’re not. You kinda suck at dating,” Sokka snorts, but before Zuko can get angry he continues, “But I like it. I feel kinda bad I didn’t get you anything though.”

“You could make it up to me.”

Sokka raises his brow and shifts a bit closer, “Yeah? How?” 

“You could kiss me.” He responds with no hesitation. There is a tense silence between them and Sokka leaves the robe on the railing so he has his hands free, closing the distance between them. Hakoda feels he’s stayed too long and he turns around before they embrace, slipping back down the hallway. He finally has his answer. 

_Sokka’s lips are salty and soft. He closes his eyes into the kiss and smiles when he feels a warm hand on his cheek, followed by another one on his shoulder. Zuko presses closer, the fronts of their bodies flushed together and the warmth building between them keep them warm in the chilly night. He feels Sokka’s fingers trail along his sharp jaw and brings his hands to his waist, snaking his arms around him._

_Kisses with Sokka are different from those with any other person. Not that he’s had that many. It’s easy going and playful, both teasing each other with gentle nips and wandering hands. They pull back before it can become less than chaste. Zuko huffs out hot air, warming Sokka’s face, and rolls his eyes at the cheeky smile on his lips._

_“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?” Zuko asks matter-of-factly, surprised by the laugh in return. He stays close though, the bouquet on the floor and long forgotten._

_“I already am, idiot.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
